


My Girl

by MariaAreno



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female!Bucky, Fluff, Other, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaAreno/pseuds/MariaAreno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little oneshots of Jamie and Steve's lives coping with the 21st century and the guilt of hurting each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eyes as Candles

Steve tossed and turned in bed. All he saw was Jamie. Jamie in her show girl uniform. Jamie and Peggy laughing as they shot at cans. Jamie when she was strapped to the table of the Hydra facility, after she thought she could save the trapped men on her own. Jamie smiling with the Howling Commandos.   
Her brown hair in a ponytail leaning on her sniper rifle. He still had that picture with him. He can still see Jamie hanging off the train. He can hear her terror stricken screams as she fell from the train. "Having trouble sleeping?"  
He looked in his door way and saw Jamie in a large tee shirt and boxer shorts she borrowed from him. "Yeah ." He whispered. She glided across the room and sat on his bed getting in it. "Me too, I still can't believe you started a war to get me back Steve. Your a stupid punk ...but I love you. " She smiled kissing his cheek. "I was thinking about the times before the train. " Steve admitted.  
Jamie wrapped her flesh arm around him . "Steve, forget about that..... You did the best you could. I'm here with you right now." She squeezed him reassuringly. "Buck, I don't want to loose you again."   
"You won't loose me again Stevie, Im with you 'till the end of line remember.? "  
"Till the end of line Bucky."She smiled as he leaned into her touch.


	2. Civil War trailer response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was posted on another work but it got deleted

Steve, Sam and Jamie ducked intoan abandoned building perused by The SWAT team. Jamie sunk into Steve's arms hugging him fiercely. "Steve if you don't stop we will all be dead by morning."  
"I can't loose you again Bucky." She cradled his face with her bionic hand. "You will loose me no matter what we do Stevie." She looked at him and pulled him in for a kiss. "Consider this the end of line." She whispered in his ear. She looked at Sam and nodded. "If they have me this will end so I'm going to give them what they want, Good Bye Steve, Good Bye Sam." She looked at them with tears in her eyes. Steve was frozen in place."Don't do this Jamie!" He shouted as she opend the door. "End of my line Steve, Live your line." She brushed her hair out of her eyes before stepping out into the open street,closing the door behind her crushing the knob with her hand. " I KNOW THAT YOU ARE AROUND HERE IM HERE TO SURRENDER MYSELF. " She shouted standing in the Street.  
Steve ran to the door finding it would not budge. He took his shield off his back and busted through the door with it in time to see Jamie surrounded with men in black swat suits. Her White shirt standinjg out in the sea of black.Her metal arm gleaming as it was raised over her brown hair. Then the first bullet was fired. She stood strong as the first bullet hit her in the flesh sholder staining the sleve of her tee shirt crimson. Steve Ran towards her as the second bullet was fired. It hit her in the stomach. Thats when she fell. Steve pushed through the crowd of Swat members to get to Bucky. She laid on the ground clutching her stomach. Steve rushed to her side putting her head in his lap. "Steve you were supposed to leave, I wanted to save you and Sam." She cried. "Why did you do this Bucky?" Steve asked.  
She looked him in the eye and smiled. "'Cause I love you ya jerk." She groaned and took her flesh arm and caressed his face wiping away a tear."I love you too Bucky." She smiled taking a breath as her life left her. "Good." She whispered.   
"Jamie? No no no Jamie please please please don't die." Steve started to cry over her still warm body. He was oblivious to the Swat team around him taking in the scene. Sam stood to the side looking on. Tony saw the scene unfold from afar. He felt his heart break at seeing Steve crying over the broken Brunette. Steve felt for Bucky's holster and her knife. He hid it in his sleeve as he sat up and kissed her forehead. "Goodbye." He said before taking the knife out and slitting his own throat. The Swat team and Sam moved to save him but he blead out to fast.  
~~~  
Jamie Buchanan Barnes and Steven G Rogers were pronounced dead at 3:45 pm. The people who saw it noted that their blood had made a heart around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave prompts please! 
> 
> My tumblr : http://mariaareno.tumblr.com


End file.
